Sacrifices are worth it just to be with you
by meme12
Summary: A relationship cannot survive with only one giving. If it goes on, even the strongest can break. Warning: This is a yaoi story,
1. Us

Meme12 here! This is my very first Bleach fic and it's an AU! Oh god! I never knew I would write one. Oh well, I hope everyone will enjoy this story and try ignoring the OOC of a certain hot-headed albino. Tee hee.

**Sacrifices are worth it just to be with you**

AU (Bleach)

Yaoi

Ichigo x Hichigo, Ichigo x Renji

Hichigo, a normal pottery teacher is dating the famous model Kurosaki Ichigo who has been with him since high school. However, Ichigo doesn't cherish him and has an affair with another model Renji behinds his back. Facing a crippling disease on his own; lack of appreciation from his boyfriend, disapproval from his boyfriend's family along with the fact that Renji demands him to leave Ichigo; will Ichigo finally realize how much his boyfriend is suffering or will Hichigo collapse from everything first?

Chapter 1: Us

An alarm clock rang and a pale hand reaches out to shut off the alarm. An albino male sits up in his bed and yawns; stretching slightly before his golden eyes landed on the orange hair male asleep beside him. Smiling softly, Hichigo quietly presses his lips to his boyfriend's forehead before slipping out of bed to wash up before heading off to make breakfast. "Hmm…maybe I should make French Toast today." With the thought in mind, the male immediately pulls out the ingredients and starts working on the breakfast. He smiles as he hears the familiar sounds of his boyfriend dragging himself up before heading towards the bathroom. It wouldn't be long before his boyfriend will drag himself to the kitchen with a towel on his head as he dry off. As expected, said orange hair male soon appeared in the kitchen, towel in hair and clad in a stylish shirt and jeans. "Morning Ichigo, breakfast will be done soon." There was no response as the orange hair male just poured himself a cup of coffee and settles down in a chair.

Silence emerged as Hichigo prepares the French toast before dishing it out on a plate and serves it to Ichigo. "Anno Ichigo…" "Hmm…?" "We'll you be coming back home early today?" The orange head looked up from his food, "Why?" "Well, I just wanted to have dinner with you…" "I'll be late." "Eh?" "Extra job tonight." "Is it possible that…you know…you could ask to come back early…?" The atmosphere instantly grew frigid and Hichigo gulps silently. "Like I said, I can't alright. I may be maintaining my status now but I can't just walk off the shoot. I need the income to cover our expenses. Yours doesn't do much." The words stabbed Hichigo's heart and the orange hair male leaves without finishing his breakfast. Hichigo was frozen for a moment more until he heard the front door of the apartment slams shut.

Taking in a shaky breath, Hichigo tries to steady himself and desperately blink back tears. "I-It's ok…Ichigo's probably…in a bad mood…that's all…" Slowly, the albino begins to clear away the plates and wash up before preparing to go to work himself. The albino soon reaches his workplace which was a craft shop named "Jushiro's Crafts and Arts". "I'm here…" "Ah, Shiro kun, you're here!" "Am I late?" The long white hair male laughed causing the gold eye male to chuckle earnestly. "Oh no, you're on time and besides business is doing fine. All the students want to spend time with Hichigo sensei." Hichigo flushed while Jushiro laugh before starting to cough violently. Immediately, Hichigo ran over to get a glass of water and help thump the male's back lightly. "I think you had better rest today…" "Oh it's fine… I'm alright…" Jushiro replies with a smile as he throws away the bloodied tissue that he had coughed into. "You are also suffering silently as well aren't you?" Hichigo flinch slightly and Jushiro looks at him worriedly.

"Does he know?" Hichigo remained silent before shaking his head and Jushiro sighs. "Hichigo…" "I-I'll get the classroom ready, please excuse me!" Jushiro watches sadly as the albino hurries off. "Oh Shunsui…what can I do…?"

**To be continued **

Meme12: That's it for now! Pls stay tune minna! (Waves)

Hichigo: MEME12!

Meme12: What? (Annoyed face)

Hichigo: Why am I a %# UKE! (Brandishes sword dangerously)

Meme12: Sigh… Hichigo, it's only for this story…

Hichigo: But I sound weak! (Whines before pouting)

Meme12: Don't whine and don't pout, you're a grown-up. (Dead-panned voice)

Hichigo: You little… Eep! (Scoops up by Ichigo)

Ichigo: Where did you go Shiro, I was worried.

Hichigo: Put me down King! Not in front of the brat! (Failing arms while being carried)

Meme12: Too late, say cheese. (Snaps a photo)

Hichigo: You damn…

Ichigo: Send me a copy.

Meme12: Sure! (Grins happily)

Hichigo: Ichigo! Damn! (Buries head into Ichigo's chest in despair)

Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Pls read and review, this is Meme12 saying sayonara matta O!


	2. Our life

**Our life**

Previously: Ichigo doesn't really care about Hichigo and Jushiro worries for the male.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we'll take 5. Good job Ichigo." The orange head nods and immediately plops down for a drink of water as he was swarmed by the make-up artist and clothes designers. He scans the scene and found himself staring at a muscular red-head who glance back and gave him a wink. Smirking, he turns back and tries to re-focus on what the photographer was telling him to do. The time went by and soon the session had ended and Ichigo heaves a sigh of relief as the crew thanked each other and him for the hard work. The orange head heads off to pack his stuff when a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around him before warm lips started kissing his neck. "N-Not here…" The lips stopped momentarily. "Shy, strawberry?" "Shut up pineapple!" The red head laughed as he released Ichigo reluctantly.<p>

"You sound peachy, the albino annoyed you?" "He wanted me to come home early." The red-head snorted. "Relax Ichi, you know how clingy he is on you right…?" Ichigo sighs a he found himself leaning backwards onto the male behind him and muscular arms casually wrapped around him once more. "I just can't stand it… I mean I'm working freaking hard for the expenses and he's whining about me to accompany him. No wonder I'm stress…" "That's why you need me as a stress reliever hmm?" The husky voice responded and Ichigo chuckled as he spun around to face the male. "What would I ever do without you Renji…?" Said male beamed. "Want a dinner date babe?" "Not that I mind…"

**Back with Hichigo**

"Hichigo sensei, I made a vase!" "That's great Jinta!" The boy beamed with pride while Hichigo just smiled before heading to help another girl with 2 ponytails with her pottery bowl. "You sure that's a vase?" "Yeah, what about it?" "It's crooked." "Shut up!" Ginta roared at a black hair male who sighs while Hichigo sweat-drops at the exchange. "Ginta kun calm down…." "But he insulted my work…!" "It is crooked Hichigo sensei…" "What did you say!" "Anno…please calm down… Ginta, Kaien…" The albino words went unheard as the 2 boys once again started fighting and Hichigo tries to break up the fight. "Please stop both of you!" The 2 boys continue fighting when the classroom door slammed open. "STOP YOUR (CENSORED) NOISES YOU (BEEP) ING BRATS! WHAT THE (HONK) IS (BEEP) WRONG WITH THE (CENSORED) BOTH OF YOU!" The 2 boys immediately froze and scurried back into their seat while Hichigo sighs as Ururu blinked as she wonder what she had missed since her sensei had covered her ears.

"Alright, class… Today's lesson is over. We'll be painting your pottery next week alright." "Hai sensei." "Bye Hichigo sensei!" Hichigo waves happily as the kids left before turning to his blue-hair co-worker. "Grimmjaw…" "Yeah, yeah… I shouldn't have gone all scary on the kids but look they kept quiet in the end right?" Hichigo didn't even have a chance to reply when a book hits Grimmjaw on his head, hard. "WHAT THE (BEEEEEEEEEP)!" "Grimmjaw kun…" The blue hair male immediately stiffens as he turns to face his scary, smiling white hair boss with the anger aura emerging at full flow. "Erm…yes, boss?" "What did I say about scolding children again…?" "Erm…you can't use…vulgarities…?" "What did you do then…?" "Erm…the opposite but I have a valid reason, Shiro…" "Don't even think about using Shiro for an excuse for your actions!" Grimmjaw gulped while Jushiro smiles dangerously. "Grimmjaw kun, if I hear anymore shouting of profanities at those adorable children again; you-are-doom. Is that clear?" "Y-Yes sir!" The blue hair male squeaked out and Jushiro's angry aura faded instantly. "That's good! Let's close up the shop soon. It's getting late!" Hichigo sweat-drops at Jushiro while Grimmjaw goes and murmur something about 'having a Jekyll & Hyde boss' while cleaning up the shop.

"Grimmjaw, you need help?" "Neh, I'll live besides it's thanks to you I got the job. Even if the boss is a crazy kid-adoring idiot with a double personality." Hichigo chuckles at the response while Grimmjaw tries to suppress a shiver. "By the way, shouldn't you head back? There must be a celebration going on for your anniversary with Ichigo right? Don't wanna hold you up…" Grimmjaw trailed off when he was met with no reply and noticed that Hichigo had stiffened slightly. "Ichi's going to be back late so…" "What!" "Grimmjaw it's alright…" "It's not fine damn it! How many times does that make it now, five, six times!" The blue haired male growled and resisted from banging his fist someone and was reduced to scrubbing the pottery wheel harder in order to prevent himself from exploding in anger.

"Grimmjaw, its ok…Ichi is busy and I don't really want to bother him…" "Bullshit! He's just an idiot who can't get his priorities right, I'm dragging him back here right now!" "Grimmjaw don't…! Just don't ok!" The albino exclaimed as he immediately pulls the blue hair male back. "Shiro…" "Please…don't… Ichigo is happy when he's working. I could tell; he smiles more and everything… I can't just stop him for my own selfishness right?" Electric blue eyes softened. "Damn it Shiro…" "I want…Ichi to be happy no matter what. So the only way I can do it is by letting him be at the place where he is the most comfortable isn't it?" Grimmjaw sighs as he stares at the albino who was smiling sadly at him. Hichigo had a hard life and due to that the albino had an extremely low-esteem of himself. It was the orange head that brought back some self-worth to his friend and when Ichigo had said yes when he confessed; the albino was ecstatic. Ichigo was dedicated for the first year. Gradually the emotion seemed to die away and when the orange head started out at his job; he grew even more colder than ever to Hichigo.

Despite that, Hichigo was still as loving as ever to Ichigo and had taken on many jobs to get the best gifts for his lover. When they had to move; Hichigo nearly used up all his savings to get their first apartment in Tokyo. Shortly after that; Ichigo's career soared and they had bought a bigger apartment where they were currently living in. "That idiot orange head didn't even say his thanks; just goes and rubs it in Hichigo's face…" Grimmjaw growls as he looks back at Hichigo who was looking at him with those pleading golden eyes that could melt anyone's hearts. "Fine… But this is the last time!" Hichigo visibly brightened and happily skipped off to finish the cleaning so that they could go back earlier while Grimmjaw ruffled his own hair in frustration as he continue to wash up the pottery tools.

"We're going now." "Take care alright. I will see you guys tomorrow." "Grimmjaw, just a moment." The blue hair male glanced back at his boss, a knowing look in his blue eyes. "Oi Shiro, the boss called me for a moment. Wait for me kay." "Ok." Grimmjaw shuts the door carefully as he turned to face his boss. "I know it's about Shiro right?" "Grimmjaw, please look out for Hichigo…" "You don't need to tell me anyway old man. Sheesh! I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He's like my younger brother and I will do anything to keep him safe…" "Like Ulquiorra eh?" The blue hair male flushed a bright red and growled in annoyance at having his boyfriend mentioned while Jushiro laughed. "I'm leaving now." "See you tomorrow!" Grimmjaw sighs as he leaves the shop and looks up to find Hichigo enjoying the cool night wind. The pale skin glowing softly under the setting sun and the flowing snow white hair would have knocked any man or woman down straight.

"Damn it Ichigo, why couldn't you see how lucky you are?" Grimmjaw thinks as the albino opens his eyes and notices him there. "Grimmjaw, you're done?" "Yeah…let's go." Hichigo beams and both males headed towards the train station where they will take the train back. Coincidently, Grimmjaw also stayed around the same neighborhood as Ichigo and Hichigo. "So what are you gonna do?" "Well, I guess I will be heading back to prepare dinner and maybe prepare Ichigo's as well." "Not that, I mean about your anniversary." The albino paused and smiled wistfully. "Erm…celebrate alone…?" Grimmjaw sighs while Hichigo looks down, pushing his 2 index fingers together. "Why not you come over and have dinner with me and Ulquorria?" "It's okay; I really don't want to bother you… I mean maybe Ichigo will be back earlier today." "Hichi…" The albino smiled sadly and Grimmjaw sighs knowing full well that Hichigo could be extremely stubborn when he wants to.

"Fine…but my invitation still stands open so drop in alright…" "Thanks Grim…" The albino replied as the train came to their stop. Both males walked in silence before exchanging goodbyes; splitting ways since Grimmjaw lived in another apartment building a few blocks away. "See ya." "Ja ne." Grimmjaw watched at Hichigo left before sighing in frustration. "Damn him for having that kind of smile… Just one look and I can't insist…" As Grimmjaw broke off from his musings, he looked up to see Hichigo entering the gates of his apartment building before turning back and heading back to his own home. As he walks back, a flashy sports car zooms past him, nearly ramming him down. "Watch it bastard!" Grimmjaw shouts and pauses slightly as he saw a flash of orange hair in the corner of his eyes. He strains his eyes to get a closer look but the car had long sped past, leaving behind a cloud of dust. "Ichigo…?"

**Meanwhile**

"Damn, that was one fierce guy…" "Technically you nearly knocked him down, not surprised that he's pissed." The red read raised a brow. "You know him?" "He's a friend of Hichigo's." "You think he will rat you out?" The orange head smiles. "Neh, you drove past him real fast right?" "Not to be a wet blanket but you have the most brightly coloured hair in the world. I bet you could be a blinking neon signboard anywhere…" Renji was cut short as he dodges Ichigo's swat to the head. "Just drive." The red head grins and steps on the accelerator causing Ichigo to let out a startled yelp as the car drove at full speed.

**Apartment building**

"I'm home!" Silence met the cheerful voice and the albino was once again reminded that Ichigo wasn't home. "I guess…I forgot that Ichi wasn't home yet…" The albino murmured while he embarrassedly rubbed his head. Placing his bag down, Hichigo went to shower and started preparing dinner after he had exited the bathroom. The albino then proceeded to eat his dinner quietly while the silence thumped loudly in his ears. Hichigo couldn't help but glance at the empty space at the table. "It's not the first time…so why do I feel…so sad…?" With the sudden loss of appetite, Hichigo swallowed his last mouthful and placed the leftovers in the fridge. "Maybe I should watch some TV?" With that in mind, the albino turns on the TV and flips through the channels.

**Pub in the city**

A certain orange head was grooving along with the loud blaring music, while others watched on in interest as he grinds himself close to a taller red head. The red head smirked and grinds back sensually when he noticed the stares; a little fan service never hurt anyway. As the music died down and switched to a slower track; the two males headed off to rest and settled back at their table. "That was great…" "Well… I know something better…" Ichigo smirked as Renji pulled him into a deep kiss as their hands started roaming, earning squeals from some girls. "Get a room you two!" The bartender Shuhei exclaims as he resisted throwing the cloth he was using to wipe the glass with at the two French kissing people that broke apart unwillingly and toss evil grins at him. "Get laid Shuhei!" A tick appeared on the black hair male forehead as the couple left and he sighs in frustration as he just realizes that Renji an Ichigo had forgotten to pay the bill again for the drinks.

**Apartment**

"Why….? Why must you leave me alone!" "Lonely, lonely… I'm all alone…" "Stay with me please!" Hichigo sighs inwardly as he switches off the TV. Every single channel he had flipped to somehow remind him of the fact that he was all alone in this big apartment. "Maybe I should on the radio…" "Lonely…I am so lonely…all on my own…haaaah…" Hichigo immediately shuts off the radio and pulls his legs up to his chest on the very couch he was sitting. The house was quiet said for the ticking sound of the clock. "It's pretty late… I wonder if Ichi has ended work already….?" The albino thinks to himself as he tries to ignore the fact that the house seemed to quiet and suddenly too big for his own liking. "Ichi…" The albino murmurs as he buries his head in his knees before looking up and glancing at his handphone. "Maybe I should call him…" The albino scoops up the handphone and starts calling.

**Some motel room**

A phone covered by half-strewn pants was ignored as the occupants in the room busied themselves with bedroom activities not meant for the innocent eyes to view.

**Apartment**

"Yo, Ichigo here. I'm busy; just leave a message after the beep." Hichigo sighs as he cuts off the connection and looks at the clock once more. "11.30pm… I guess Ichi's really busy…" The albino decides to try dialing once more but stops instead to send a message to his orange head lover. "I think I should brew some tonics for him tomorrow… He is really working too hard…" The albino murmured wistfully with a small smile as he gazes at the photo nearby. It was an image of him smiling shyly at the camera while Ichigo was blushing slightly with his usual scowl in place. "I sound so selfish sometimes… I really wish that Ichigo would spend time with me… I mean it's just that he missed Christmas, several times, Valentine day and casual dinners together… It can't be help that modeling takes up a lot of time…"

The albino pauses and pulls his knees even closer to himself. "It's okay… I'm fine… I can't pull him down… I can't be a burden…" "_Why are you such a crybaby!_" "_Why can't you be like your brother!_" "_Such a disappointment…_" Hichigo flinched as the memories of his childhood flooded his mind and soon the male was quietly sobbing into his knees as he tried to stop the dam of memories and ride out another lonely evening without the comforting presence of his lover.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Meme12: That's all folks! See ya soon! (Waves)<p>

Bang! Crash!

Ichigo: MEME12! (Appears after kicking down the door)

Meme12: Oi buddy, I just fixed that door! (Points at the broken door or what's left of it)

Ichigo: Why did you make me torment Shiro that way! (Points Zangetsu dangerously near meme12's face, boy isn't that familiar…)

Meme12: It is only for this story Ichigo.

Ichigo: Hell, that isn't my character at all! (Brandishes Zangetsu dangerously)

Meme12: Watch it! I have no insurance! (Dodging the sword)

Ichigo: Read my lips. I-don't-care! (Continues to attack)

Crash!

Meme12: My tea scoop!

Ichigo: Shit…

Meme12: Tame… (Pulls out sword)

Ichigo: Gulp…Sorry…?

Meme12: DIE! (Swings the sword and sends flames after him)

Ichigo: Ahhhhh! (Runs away with flames chasing him)

Kaze: Woof, woof, woof! (Well, since master is busy; this is Kaze helping her say sayonara matta o)

P.s don't own the song insert for the radio, not sure if the lyrics is alright. It's Akon's lonely I guess.


	3. What ifs & Finding out

**Chapter 3**: What ifs and Finding out

Warning: Yaoi

**Previously**: Hichigo's all alone and Ichigo has a great time.

**Grimmjaw's apartment**

A blue hair male sat down, cross-legged on the floor thinking hard. "That can't be Ichigo right? Okay so he probably has a head that can be a freaking lighthouse light but it could be someone else right! Unless… my eye sight has gone so bad that I can't differentiate a guy from a girl…" The blue hair male growled in frustration when a gentle tap on his shoulder broke him out from his reverie and he finds himself face to face with grey green eyes. "Oh Ulquorria…" "What's going on?" Grimmjow sighs. "It's nothing…" Ulquorria calmly folded his arms and gave his lover a 'Yeah I believe you and I'm the president of the United States, tell me the problem now or I will force it out of you by squeezing you like a stuff toy' look that cause Grimmjow to growl in frustration. "K, fine but you promise not to get mad alright it's not confirmed yet it's…"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere out there (The next day)<strong>

An orange head stirred sleepily and tries to sit up only to find himself trapped by a pair of strong muscular arms. "Where the hell…" Ichigo started and as the memories swiftly returned to the previous night; he sigh as he realised that it was just another round of passionate sex with Renji when it hit him hard when he noticed the sunlight behind the closed curtains. "Oh shit!" Swiftly, he leaped out of bed, ignoring the fact that he had nearly pulled Renji onto the floor and rummaged through the strewn clothes and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open, he cursed when he saw the numerous phone calls and messages. "Wha… Ichigo…?" "Wake up Renji! Byakuya is going to castrate us!" At mention of said name, the red head immediately leaped out of bed and started searching for his clothes. "He's gonna kill us!" "Just wash up quickly!" The two males flustered about as they hurried to get prepared properly to prevent facing the wrath of their manager.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment building<strong>

Hichigo stirs and sits up slowly, stretching to relieve muscles and joints from stiffness due falling asleep on the couch. He turns and looks at the clock. "Oh it's 9… Ack I'm late!" The albino leaps up and flusters into getting ready when his phone rang. "Oi it's me." "Grimmjow I'm so sorry! I'm coming right away!" "Chill, I told Ukitake that you are taking the day off." The albino immediately stops his panicking. "Eh…?" "I figured it's for the best anyway, you have major panda eyes and you look like you need the sleep." "But…" "I can handle the brats Hichigo; even if the boss wants to castrate me alive if I scold them. Just get some rest." "…Thanks Grimmjow…" "Tch… I'm fine; Ulquiorra will be dropping by with food. By the way is Ichigo home?" The albino immediately looked at the doorway before running to the bedroom with the cordless phone in hand only to find the room empty.

"Oi, Hichigo?" "No…he's not back yet. Something's wrong?" "Nothing much…he owes me a DVD he borrowed but it ain't gonna kill me if it stays there for a few more days. No need to run by and return it, he's the one that borrowed it. Just rest, see you on Monday." "Yeah, ja ne."

* * *

><p><strong>Art shop<strong>

The blue hair male said nothing, growling in frustration as he hangs up the phone. "Grimmjow, is everything alright?" "Yeah, everything's fine… Where are the br/kids…?" "I'm so touched Grimmjow, you're finally making an effort to love children!" "Yeah…if they don't kill me first…" Grimmjow thinks to himself, sweat-dropping at his boss who was all sparkly-eyed. Grimmjow sighs as his mind went back to the issue at hand. "Guess there's no choice… I'm talking to Ichigo after this…" With that thought, the blue hair male focused at the task at hand, praying to every god he knew that the brats will not aggravate him today and make him get a hell of a scolding from his children-loving boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Modeling Agency<strong>

Long fingers drummed on the table as a very good looking male with raven hair and dark grey eyes gazed at the clock above the door. "They're late." "They probably went wild again." Dark grey eyes landed on the male sitting beside him with dark wavy hair, unshaven chin and glasses. The male would be considered normal if it wasn't for the infant he was carrying. Zangetsu was this very man's name and is also Renji and Ichigo's modeling instructor. Zangetsu was famous due to his past modeling experiences and now retired as a modeling instructor he had founded and taught many famous models. At the same time he was feared because of his strictness and too calm attitude. So, it shocked many people when he started coming to work with an infant in his arms 6 months ago.

The only person that barely battered an eyelid at the infant was Kuchiki Byakuya. Head of the Kuchiki modeling company; said male had previously been a model but had retired extremely early as he wanted to have a more stable job as he didn't want to stick to modeling permanently. He had also founded and raised numerous professional models and of course now he was manager to current Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya was feared as well due to his very high discipline that he expects and his extremely uncaring attitude that cause many to shy away from him except for his previous mentor Zangetsu. Of course he had another personal reason for the career change but we shall leave that for now. "How's Tensa?" Zangetsu smile fondly at the sleeping infant in his arms. "He's fine…but knowing the two fruit heads, he will probably wail his lungs off at them since they will wake him up when they come running in."

Tensa Hiko was sound asleep as he dozed in his father's arms. 6 months ago, Zangetsu was awakened by the ringing of his doorbell in the wee hours of the morning. Opening the door, he was about to curse at the person instead he found no one but a basket containing at that time Tensa who was just a new-born baby and a note stating apologetically that the family/single mother more like it in Zangetsu's mind was unable to provide for the baby anymore and had to leave him somewhere. Initially Zangetsu had been quite pissed off at the fact that somebody will randomly dropped off some un-needed responsibility at his door-step and had reluctantly scooped up the baby from his basket and looked around in hopes of finding the baby's mother and had plans to actually send the baby to an Orphanage or somewhere. It was then that Tensa woke up and stared at Zangetsu with sleepy, big eyes. It may sound corny but Zangetsu was entrapped by those eyes and couldn't bear to give the child up to some association that may not look after him well enough. Which led to him doing the one thing he never expected to do; he took in the baby, named him Tensa and loved him like his own.

Of course this led to more issues such as how the hell was he going to look after a baby while balancing his work-life. He didn't trust people much to come into the house and the very first baby sitter ignored Tensa when he cried and he came home to find her making out with some random guy on the couch. So, he turned to his previous student Byakuya for help and the two males brain-stormed and came up with only one solution since every solution seemed very inconvenient: 'Bring the baby to work'. Zangetsu was expecting the very worst case scenario when he brought the baby to work but to his surprise, little Tensa caught everyone's heart and all the crew would use their break time to play with the little infant. This of course led to help with offers from the various crews to look after the infant but eventually Zangetsu rejected all offers since he got too use to little Tensa with him when he goes to work. Of course, the little baby brought out the gentle side of Zangetsu and made him more bearable to work with.

"It's 11 now, they're extremely late." "I hope they have a logical explanation for this…" "Tensa does the detecting, you do the interrogation and I do the execution." Byakuya let lose a rare smile at his friend/mentor before adjusting back to his impassive look as the loud footsteps close in and the door slammed open. "We're sorry for being…!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tensa's loud cry cut the duo short and both males cursed when they abruptly remember about the rule of not slamming the door since Tensa could be sleeping. "Sorry!" Zangetsu calmly rocks the infant, and the wails dramatically reduced until they were sniffles to hiccups and stopped completely. "There…everything's fine now…" Zangetsu drawled softly as the infant stopped crying and looked at him before gurgling happily. The two models sigh in relief but it was cut short when they sensed the murderous aura of their manager.

"Where were the two of you…?" Byakuya stated, anger calmly hidden in his voice while the two models gulped nervously. "Erm…" "You were supposed to be at a shoot at 9am this morning, the crew was panicking and the director was pissed off and he said that he didn't want to waste time with quoting 'models that can even offer him the basic respect of being punctual!' and wanted to fire both of you off his set." The two models in front of him paled and Byakuya continued. "Thankfully, we intervened and the shoot was pushed to another day but the director now has a bad impression of both of you and may not want to form a contract with the company! Now, both of you have better give me a good explanation of where both of you have been!" The two models winced at the cold tone. "We were erm…out…" Byakuya's dark grey eyes sharpened and Renji wanted to do nothing but hide himself in a hole due to the sharp tone that his manager was depicting.

"Both of you were out drinking and having a good time is that right?" Ichigo and Renji stared at Zangetsu in shock. "How did you!" "It doesn't matter how I know, the main point is the both of you disappointed me by showing me that you have no sense of time management and if this keep up in the long run, no modeling agency will want you even if you're good." The two models look down in embarrassment and Zangetsu sighs. "Get changed, at least try to remove the alcohol smell and meet Izuru and the others in the dressing room. Do this final shoot, than go home. I have no confidence in letting the other shoots be done since both of you are not in top form." The two models slunk out of the room and Byakuya raised a brow at his friend. "You could smell it?" "No Tensa did." Noticing the shocked look Zangetsu just shrugged. "Hell, Tensa could have slept through the whole entire fiasco or carnival but he hates the smell of cigarettes and alcohol; why do you think I had to stop drinking or going to pubs?" Byakuya blinked once then twice before staring at the infant who looked at his father before reaching out to grab his father's large finger with a tiny hand earning a fond smile returned in his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's apartment<strong>

"Erm… Ulquiorra…" "Yes?" Hichigo chuckles nervously as he stares at his dining table. "I don't think… I can finish this mountain of food…" "Grimmjaw just told me you look horrible and had little to eat." The male continued monotone while Hichigo just sweat-dropped as he took a look at the mountain of food dished before him. Ulquorria had just dropped in, pushed him in a chair and then pull out tons of dishes from a small carrier bag. "How on earth did he stuff everything in there…?" Hichigo wonders as he eyed at the small bag. "Maybe I should get one bag like that too…" Hichigo thinks to himself as he took a small bite and started inhaling the food when he realised how hungry he was. The male before him just stared at the albino who was busy inhaling his food. Hichigo couldn't help but feel nervous under the gaze but nevertheless continued to eat.

"Where's Ichigo?" Hichigo stiffens and nearly chokes but nevertheless swallows the food and pushes his plate back; the sudden loss of appetite evident as he realizes that his friend had another reason for dropping by. "Erm…he's busy…" "Did he call?" Hichigo wanted to lie but knowing that Ulquiorra could easily see through his lies made him shake his head. "Hichigo…" "I know Ulquorria…! But Ichi might really be busy! I mean being a model really is hard…" Ulquiorra folded his arms and raised a brow which effectively caused Hichigo to zip up automatically. Ulquiorra is Hichigo's long time friend and had help Hichigo through the tough times. The grey emerald eyed male was the only one that could see through the lies and truest emotions of his friend who hides his sadness behind smiles that can break a person's heart.

"Hichigo…you're too kind hearted; that's why people take advantage of your kindness like what a certain lighthouse headed idiot is doing. If I were you, I would have smack him upside down and drive him out onto the streets until he repents." Hichigo sweat-drops at the dangerous aura surrounding Ulquiorra and couldn't help but wonder if Grimmjow had ever aggravated him to the extent that he had unleashed the current threat that he had listed. "I can't do that Ulqui… You know how I'm like…" "Yes, you're a sweet-natured albino with a hot figure & make everyone regular customers at your shop come back because they want to see your face." Hichigo sweat-drops while Ulquiorra takes another sip on his cup of tea that he had made (without asking) before continuing. "Hichigo, Grimmjaw and I are worried about you. This relationship is not working; he's driving you like a slave horse; he's not home all the time and he doesn't even remember your birthday…" "He does! We had a party the last time remember?" "That was when we were still in high school! What about the years after? Was he even present at all?"

Hichigo couldn't help but flinched at his friend's straightforwardness and Ulquorria noticing his flinch sighs and leans back in his chair. "Look Hichigo…have you ever thought of the possibility that Ichigo…is cheating on you?" "Ichi would never do that!" Hichigo exclaims loudly; surprising his friend who nearly drops his tea. "Gome…" "I'm fine." Hichigo looks down at his lap while Ulquorria stares straight ahead at his best friend. Ulquorria knew that his words were harsh but he had to get his friend to wake up and face the possible truth that this was happening. "Even so…" Ulquorria's eyes softened as he sees the sad smile Hichigo had on his lips. "I will still love Ichigo…even if he is cheating on me. I love him so much that I can't hate him… I know you might say that I'm dumb for doing so but… Ichi was the very first person that noticed me and not…because of my brother…" "Hichi…"

Watery amber eyes looked in to worried green grey. "That's how important he is to me…" Ulquorria stands up and pulls his friend into a comforting hug. Hichigo buries his face into Ulquorria's stomach; as the first sob rocked his body. Ulquorria says nothing as he let his friend release the pent-up sorrow that he had been holding in.

* * *

><p><strong>Modeling studio<strong>

"Alright, thanks for the hard work!" Ichigo sighs as he plops into a chair when a cup of water appeared in front of him. "You are in big trouble again?" "Don't remind me Rukia." Said girl sighs; Kuchiki Rukia was one of Ichigo's best friends from high school. She succeeded in becoming a fashion designer and Ichigo helps model her clothes which was 'hitting two birds with one stone' to Ichigo's anguish. Despite that, she is a good friend and often offers advice although sometimes she will apply violence if her thoughts are not heeded. "Told you and Renji to lay off the alcohol… Men… they never listen." "Come on Rukia, I have enough cut out for me…" "Fine, I'll back off but it's time you pick." "What?" "You know what I'm talking about." Ichigo looks at Rukia in shock. "You knew?" The black hair girl folded her arms. "It is damn obvious idiot. Look…I'm an outsider and I don't have a right to comment but you are hurting Shiro this way. He cares a lot about you and what you're doing now it's practically a road to no return…"

"Just stay out of my business Rukia!" The girl was momentarily taken aback but glared back levelly. "Ichigo, I'm serious here. Sooner or later, the cat will be out of the bag and he will be hurt. When that time comes, not even I can forgive you." Ichigo says nothing and rudely brushes past the girl and brushes past a male with yellow blond hair covering 1 side of his face. "Is there something wrong Rukia san?" "No it's nothing Kira." Said male nods and Rukia sighs; covering her eyes with her palm. "Why have you changed so much…Ichigo…?"

Said strawberry was stomping angrily out of the agency when a tanned arm wrapped around his waist. "Not in the mood pineapple." "Rukia pissed you off again?" Ichigo nods and Renji sighs inwardly as he pulls the orange head close. "Come on, she just can't get it anyway…" "I can't stand it that everyone seems to side Hichigo. I mean he's just…" "Weak?" "Not that…! I mean he's just…clingy you know…" Renji laughs and turns Ichigo so that he's staring into honey brown orbs. "You know Ichi; you really mean the whole world to me. I will do anything just to make you happy no matter what happens." Ichigo couldn't help but smile before punching Renji playfully. "Quit being a sap…" "Well, you know how to shut me up…" The orange head cut the male short by pulling him into a kiss. The couple eventually pulled apart and turns to leave only to come face to face with a fuming blue hair male that Ichigo knew so well. "Grimmjow." "Hello Kurosaki Ichigo, care to explain?"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Meme12: That's all for now minna! (Waves once again from surrounding stacks of notes)<p>

Creak… BAM!

Renji: MEME12!

Meme12: Sighs…what is wrong with you people! Must I spend my money on fixing doors when it can be saved for better use! (Pulls out bills for door fixing)

Renji: WHY AM I THE BAD GUY HERE! (Points Zabimaru in Meme12's face)

Meme12: Boy is this getting so mundane…look I'm gonna say it once more; it's ONLY for this fic. How many times must I repeat myself? (Face palms and shakes head)

Renji: OF all the things you have to do was to make me a boyfriend stealer…

Meme12: So? (Studies and ignores Renji)

Renji: OF all the things you had to write was to make me a boyfriend stealer of a crazy, blood thirsty albino! ARE YOU CRAZY!" (Waves sword in frantic)

Meme12: Oi watch it buddy, I have no insurance. (Dodging the sword while studying)

Hichigo: There you are you freaking pineapple head… (Grinning evilly and draws out a reversed coloured Zangetsu)

Renji: Oh look at the time. Kuchiki taicho is expecting me.

Hichigo: DIE ASSHOLE! (Starts firing black Getsuga Tensho)

Renji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Running away)

Meme12: Be back before dinner! (Waves handkerchief)

Updates may be slower because idiotic exams are here again but then they are essential for graduation so what can I say? Pls read and review, this is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	4. Confrontation, Ailments and a Promise

**Confrontation, Ailments and a Promise**

Previously: Hichigo tries to hide away the pain and Grimmjow finds out that Ichigo's cheating.

A staring match ensued when Renji steps forward. "Who are you?" "Move aside before I stuff your freaking pineapple head up a hole." "Whose hole, yours kitty cat?" Grimmjow bristled while Renji smirked when Ichigo tugs him along. "Come on Renji, let's go and not waste any more time with him." "Do you even know what you're doing Kurosaki Ichigo?" The orange head pauses in his steps. "Yes I know Grimmjow." The blue hair male growls in anger before grabbing Ichigo by his shirt and pulls his face close. "Damn it Kurosaki! Do you know how much Hichigo cares about you! Do you know how many nights he spends staying up waiting for you! Do you know how many times he helped give excuses for you not being around! And what do you do? You go and cheat on him! Where's your loyalty you #%^$#*!"

Ichigo shoves off the hand grabbing his shirt. "What I do is none of your business Grimmjow." "It is my business. What happened to that promise of making Shiro happy huh? You flushed it down the toilet!" Ichigo said nothing while Grimmjow bristled in anger when Renji intercepted. "Ichi and I are happy together and if your friend has issues about it; tell him to talk to me." "The one who has issues is you! What gives you the right to waltz in and seduce a guy who is attached huh! Find someone else and get off his back!" Renji snorted. "Firstly buddy, I didn't seduce him. He came to me on his own free will. Secondly, I ain't bugging him. The one bugging him is your friend who is too dependent on him!" "Why you…! Aren't you gonna say anything Ichigo! He's insulting Hichi for god's sake!"

Grimmjow was cut off when he saw the cold look in Ichigo's eyes. "So…? It's time he learned that he can't depend on me forever to protect him." "How can you…" "He thinks that I'm too busy to accompany him when I use that time to work. He expects me to be at home always when I'm needed the most here. What does he want me to do? Split into two!" "Maybe if you weren't fooling around, you would have realised that there is A LOT of time to spend it with Shiro!" Grimmjow shouted back and attempted to make a grab for Ichigo but ended up getting punched by Renji due to letting his guard down.

"Just get out from here before I really get serious." Grimmjow spat out the blood and glared at the couple who walked further away before banging his fist into the ground in frustration. "Damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ulquorria<strong>

Hichigo had calmed down slightly and Ulquorria had poured the male a cup of tea. "Feeling better?" "Yeah…thanks Ulquiorra." The black hair male nods before sipping from his own cup of already cold tea. Hichigo slowly sipped his tea, feeling ashamed for breaking down in front of his friend when he had promised himself that he would become so much stronger. "Why...can't I change myself…? Why am I still…so weak…?" Hichigo thinks to himself as he bit back tears when Ulquorria's phone rang.

"Hello…" Hichigo watched as grey green orbs widened slightly but revert back to that usual impassiveness. "K…just go back first and put some ice on it… I will see you." "Did something happen to Grimmjow?" Grey green orbs gazed into worried golden eyes. "He's fine. He just decided to stub his toe at the side-walk." "Ouch…" "He'll live Shiro; he's a grown man for god's sake." Hichigo chuckled while Ulquorria let loose a rare smile. "I'm glad that you're feeling better now." "…Thanks Ulqui… You're the best." Said male shrugged. "I try my best." This resulted in both males chuckling as Hichigo stood up to send Ulquorria off when a wave of dizziness hits the albino. Hichigo nearly collapsed onto the ground if Ulquorria hadn't swiftly caught hold of the male.

"Hichigo…!" "I-I'm fine…" Ulquorria seats Hichigo in the chair worriedly while Hichigo rides off the dizziness. "Feeling better?" Hichigo nods and attempts a smile that backfires since he looks paler compared to his already pallor complexion. "I'm okay…" "You're not Hichi, how long has this been going on?" Said albino went rigid and looked away from his friend. "Hichigo…" "Ulqui I'm fine…I just need to rest." "Have you told Ichigo?" The albino froze before shaking his head. "I'm telling him." "No! I'm fine!" "You're not fine Hichigo!" The albino was once again stunned speechless by his usually calm best friend's outburst. Ulquorria sigh once more as he lower his voice. "You're not…" "Ulquiorra, I'm fine really I just…don't want to bother Ichigo with this… I just can't…!"

"Hichigo he needs to know. This is serious! Have you been going for treatment?" Hichigo looks away once more and Ulquorria sighs. "Hichigo, listen. You have to continue, there's no telling what can happen if you go on like this…" "But it's expensive Ulquorria! I can't rely on Ichigo for the expenses. He just started out; I can't burden him like this…!" Hichigo was once again on the verge of tears in his frenzy and Ulquorria fell silent. "Hichi…" "Ulqui… I can't worry him…he works so hard and… I-I just can't…!" By that line, tears had begun to trail down Hichigo's cheeks as Ulquorria looked worriedly on. Hichigo roughly wiped away the tears but more seeped out as he tried to rein in his raging emotions while his other hand grabbed on to Ulquorria's arm tightly; a last-ditched effort to persuade the male to drop the idea.

Ulquorria was at a loss. On one hand, he wanted to stomp up to Ichigo and trash him up-side down; demand him to apologise to Hichigo and spill the beans but at the same time he didn't want to give Hichigo more stress resulting in his sickly condition to become more severe. It was major battle between the heart and the mind which in the end, the heart won and he placed his concern for Hichigo at the foremost. "Alright I won't tell him but…you really need to get a check up on it alright?" Hichigo beamed and Ulquorria's heart clenched painfully at the heart-breaking sight.

"Stupid Grimmjow, how difficult is it to trash one idiot? Now I have become illogical and it's your fault." Ulquorria thinks to himself when the house phone rang. "Ulquiorra, onegai?" Hichigo ask sheepishly while Ulquorria help the albino pick up the phone and hands the receiver to Hichigo. "Moshi, moshi? Ah Ichigo! You're coming home!" Ulquiorra gazed impassively as his friend happily chatted on the phone with his boyfriend. "It's ok, I know you were busy…do I need to cook dinner? Ok, what do you want? Hmm, ok. I will see you then. Ja ne!" Hichigo happily hangs up while Ulquiorra started packing up. "Ichigo?" "Yeah and he's coming back, I really should start getting on dinner right now. It's getting late!"

"I'm gonna head back too. Besides I need to check on Grimmjow." "Send him my regards ok?" Ulquiorra nods while Hichigo managed to stand up and walk him out the door (albeit with shaky legs). Hichigo smiled once more, waved before closing the door. As soon as the door had closed; Ulquiorra's smile faded and he clenched his fist tightly as he headed back home. "Damn it Ichigo…how could you have done this kind of thing… How could you have cheated on Hichi…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ichigo and Renji<strong>

A tense silence emerged as the red-head drove a certain brooding orange head back. Ichigo hadn't spoken ever since that blue-head idiot confronted him right outside the agency. "Knowing the strawberry; he's probably thinking about what the asshole said just now…" Renji thinks to himself as he watches the orange head leaning his head back against the car seat; his expression impassive but the trade mark wrinkle of his brow had deepened which proved that Ichigo was troubled.

While Renji worries over Ichigo; the orange head was steaming over Grimmjow's words. "_Damn it Kurosaki! Do you know how much Hichigo cares about you! Do you know how many nights he spends staying up waiting for you! Do you know how many times he helped give excuses for you not being around! And what do you do? You go and cheat on him! Where's your loyalty you #%^$#*!_" Ichigo growled as he ruffled his hair at the words. He had felt a stabbing pain in his heart when Grimmjow had mentioned but he was so…tired of having to defend/help Hichigo all the time.

"Hell, he couldn't even manage a common flu and had to be absent for a month…" Ichigo thinks to himself as he remembered how he had to worry over Hichigo and had to bring the albino his one month work load. "Not to mention that he is just meek…so unlike his brother…" The orange head sigh in frustration. He doesn't understand why nobody could see that he has been the one putting in a lot of effort to keep this relationship going. Feelings can't help fill the stomach; you need food and the only way you can get it is by earning money. This was the reason why Ichigo took up modeling since it could help with the finances that Hichigo's meager salary could cover for their living expenses. "Why can't Hichigo understand that…? Why can't he be more independent…?"

The strawberry sighs in frustration once again when he realizes that the car had stopped moving. "What?" "We're at your place already." Ichigo looks out of the window and registers wryly the familiar apartment complex that he lives with Hichigo. Sighing, the orange-head moves to get out from the car when he was stopped by the red-head. "Renji?" "You don't have to force yourself up there." Ichigo smiled wryly. "I kept you busy anyway…" "Don't say that...!" Ichigo was taken aback slightly by the fierce tone of the red head who was still grasping his arm gently. "Sorry…" "It's fine. I just wished that Hichigo could be less clingy but then again modeling has long working hours and I'm not surprised if he feels lonely…"

Ichigo stated wryly and Renji couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled the orange head close. "One day, I promise we'll be together…you know in the open." Ichigo chuckled as he relaxed into the embrace and his arms reached out to wrap around the other male. "Yeah…" The couple remained in their embrace for a moment more before Ichigo reluctantly detangles himself from the red head. "See ya." Renji just gave a wave and watches as the orange head walks into the apartment complex; his shoulders a little sagged. Renji's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Don't worry Ichi… I'll get you out of this. Just wait for me.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Meme12: Please stay tune to the next chapter. (Hammering iron beams on the door)<p>

Yakumi: Hey meme12 what are you doing and aren't you suppose to be resting? (Sees authoress hammering the door)

Meme12: I'm reinforcing my door since peope keep trashing it and I'm fine Yakumi. (Continues hammering)

Yakumi: Okay, but who will want to trash your door this time? (Looks at the manual of the door reinforcement)

Meme12: A homicidal albino and a pineapple head. (Deadpanned)

Yakumi: Oh yeah. But you sure that this erm...2012 version Door Reinforcement will work? (Looking at the packaging)

Meme12: Well they did say that it works against all types of damages along with acid attacks etc so no harm trying... There all done. (Climbs down the ladder)

Yakumi: You sure this will hold up? (Eyeing door)

Meme12: We'll see. Besides Hichigo is still trying to kill Renji so we can test the door next chapter.

Meanwhile

Renji: Someone help me!

Shiro: You have no right to my koi! I'll kill you!

Renji: That's just in the story you idiot! (Runs faster)

Hichigo: I DON'T CARE! DIE! (Fires white Getsuga Tenshou)

Renji: AHHHH! Curse you meme12! (Runs even faster from Hichigo)

Oh well, that's all for now minna san. Sorry for the late update; last week was pretty hetic so I couldn't update. I hope this chapter makes you guys happy. This is meme12 saying sayonara matta O.


	5. Within deceptions

**Within Deceptions**

Warning: Yaoi included

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and their characters.

Previously: Grimmjow confronts Ichigo; Hichigo shows signs of his illness and Renji is determined to 'save' Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighs wearily as he reached the front door. He knew that behind the door; Hichigo would be there and he was afraid of snapping at the male who was clingy but took care of the household chores and everything else. But most importantly; he was afraid that Hichigo would realize that he was cheating on him. "If he finds out it wouldn't be a big deal wouldn't it… Renji and I can finally be together and my life would be easier so why…am I feeling fearful of being discovered for doing so…?" Ichigo thinks to himself before ruffling his hair in frustration as he unlocks the door.<p>

"Tadaima…" "Okairi, Ichi." The gentle voice of his boyfriend echoed from the kitchen accompanied by the aroma of his favourite food drew the male to the kitchen. In the kitchen; Hichigo was busy checking if the soup was done before moving on to taste the main dish; Shogayaki. The albino turned and his smile grew brighter when he saw the orange head. "Dinner would be ready soon so you can wash up first before we eat." "Uh…" "Are you ok?" Ichigo snapped up of his stupor to find Hichigo right up in front of his face; yellow orbs gazing worriedly into his chocolate orbs.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed into his trade mark scowl. "Yeah…don't lean in too close alright." Hichigo immediately stepped back while Ichigo trudge upstairs. "The clothes are in the-Bam!-bathroom…" Hichigo flinched at the door-slamming but nevertheless turned back to set up the table. "Maybe Ichigo just had a bad day so I shouldn't bother him…Maybe the food will cheer him up!" With that in mind, the albino hurriedly sat up the table so that his orange head boyfriend could enjoy a steaming hot dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ulquorria and Grimmjow<strong>

A blue hair male hissed in pain as a damp cloth gently cleaned the wound/bruise at his mouth. "Could you be a little more gentle…Ouch!" "I am being gentle Grimmjow; it's your fault for letting your guard down. Renji knows boxing." Blue eyes snapped up to look at emerald eyes. "You stalk him!" "It was written in the magazine that Hichigo brought over the last time when Ichigo succeeded. You never noticed anyway." Grimmjow growled as Ulquorria patched up the wound. "Count yourself lucky he didn't go all the way to break your jaw." "I'll trash him the next time, he'll see… Ouch! What!"

The blue hair male was immediately silenced by the saddened expression on Ulquorria's face. "Ulqui…?" "He wasn't going for treatment." Blue eyes widened in realization at the words. "Are you serious!" "He collapsed today; I was there to catch him thankfully…but his complexion wasn't good at all." Grimmjow's expression morphed from shock to worry and eventually anger as the male ran a hand in frustration through his wild blue hair. "He didn't tell Ichigo… All this #$%#ing time…!" "He thinks that the fees will be troubling for Ichigo…" Grimmjow let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Trouble! Trouble my ass! That freaking neon head should be the one apologizing not him! When the hell will he stand up for himself…?" "Grimmjow!" The blue hair male clamps his mouth shut before smothering his face with one hand at the realization of his words. "Shit…Ulqui… I didn't mean it…" Grimmjow begins when Ulquorria suddenly hugs him; burying his face into his chest. "Ulquiorra…?" "Why…? Why must it be Hichigo…? Hasn't he had enough thrown in his face already…? Why…?" Ulquiorra could no longer continue as his breath hitched and soon Grimmjow felt the familiar wetness as his lover's tears seeped through his shirt. The blue hair male immediately wrap his arms around his lover; pulling him closer. "Don't worry Ulquorria… I will find a way to get through the asshole…even if it kills me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ichigo &amp; Hichigo<strong>

Dinner was quiet as Ichigo ate while Hichigo watched his lover more then he ate. Sighing inwardly, the orange head looked up. "Something on my face?" "N-No…it's just that…you look troubled… Is it work-related…?" "…It's nothing." "Ichi…" "Look, its fine alright! I'm half-dead and I will appreciate it if you would just let me eat in peace for just this once!" Hichigo flinched at the loud tone in the voice while Ichigo realizing that he had just shouted just 'tch' in annoyance before getting up and leaving the dining room. Hichigo lowers his head in shame and hurt, his grip tightening on his knees. "Ichi…"

The orange head ruffled his hair in annoyance as he seats on the bed with a sigh. Ichigo growled as he felt a pang of guilt at shouting at Hichigo. "Why the hell should I feel guilty…He was the one that wouldn't shut up in the first place…" The orange head murmured to himself when he heard the buzz on his handphone. Sighing, the orange head picks up the phone. "Hello." "Ichi nii chan!" Honey brown eyes soften as the anger evaporated immediately at the voice of his sister. "Hey Yuzu…" "Ichi nii, are you free next week?" "What's up?" "Well, we were thinking whether it's possible if you could come back for a few days so we could spend some time together." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Yuzu…" "Please Ichi nii! We barely see each other anymore and…we all miss you even Karin although she doesn't say anything. Dad misses you too!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes at the mention of his dad who behaves like a five year old more than adult but his eyes soften as he remembers that due to his hectic schedule that he had rarely anytime to visit his family. "Ichi nii?" "Yeah…you know what, tell old goat face I'm coming back and… I'm bringing Hichi with me!" Ichigo couldn't help but let the small smile spread on his face as he heard his little sister cheer before hanging up the handphone. "Maybe a break; can let me get some of the stress off…" Ichigo thinks to himself when his phone buzzed and he smiled softly at the message. "Hey babe, just seeing if you're ok, keep smiling for me ok?" Ichigo chuckled before replying the message. "Thanks Renji…the orange head murmurs when there was a soft tap on the door.

"I-Ichi…can I come in…?" Ichigo felt the guilt as he remembered how he had treated Hichigo. "If only he wasn't that nosey…" Ichigo thought with a sigh as he pushes aside his irritation. "Come in…" The albino shyly pokes his head in before maneuvering himself into the room. "I-I'm sorry for making you mad Ichi…Here…I made you some of your favourite hot cocoa…" Ichigo once again felt the guilt returning ten-fold as he wordlessly took the steaming beverage from Hichigo's hands. So, it may be true that Hichigo may be too clingy and he may be a little too inquisitive but the fact that Hichigo was extremely caring was a fact Ichigo could never deny. Sighing softly, he gently pulled the albino into his arms for a hug; shocking Hichigo. "I-Ichi…?" "Sorry Shiro, it's just work came up bad and stuff so I was in a real bad mood…can you forgive me?"

Hichigo smiled softly as he returned the embrace; glad to see Ichigo had cheered up while Ichigo just sigh softly; sadden by the fact that the man he was hugging wasn't a strong, muscular red-head…

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Renji<strong>

The red-head smiled at the reply of his message before his face turned serious and he begins dialing another number. "My, my, if it ain't little Renji…" "Stop the sweet-talking; I need you to check on someone for me." "I thought you and the little berry were getting along so well…" Renji scowled. "Not Ichigo stupid fox! Someone else!" Laughter emerged from the phone causing a chill to run up Renji's spine. "Can't ya take a joke pineapple…? Anyway what's the guy's name…?" "Hichigo…Hichigo Shirosaki and I want all the info you got! I will pay double!" "Triple and we have a deal." Renji growled, his hand clenching into a fist. Usually, he would have bargained but seeing how Ichigo was so fed up with that albino, he will do anything just to get the albino away from Ichigo. "Fine." "Wait for me sweet heart!" Renji didn't even bother to listen to the laughter of the other person on the line as he snapped his phone shut before lying back on the bed. "Just wait Ichigo…I will get that albino away from you…just wait…"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Meme12: That's all folks!<p>

Yakumi: Test subject heading our way! (Looks up from monitor)

Meme12: Alright then! Prepare for impact T-minus 10secs!

Yakumi: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…0!

Boom! Creak…!

Renji: Open up Meme12! I'm gonna kill you!

Hichigo: DIE ASSHOLE!

Renji: ARGH! HOWL ZABIMARU! (Draws sword)

Creak… Crack!

Yakumi: Mayday, fort is dying! Repeat, fort is dying! (Shouts into walkie talkie)

Meme12: Come on Door Reinforcement! You can do this!

Renji: Die asshole! (Sends one more attack to the door)

Crack…! BOOOOOOOM…..! (Door shatters with reinforcement)

Meme12: O. 0

Yakumi: There goes my allowance! (Starts emoing)

Renji: Damn you meme12!

Hichigo: Come back here and die pineapple freak!

Meme12: Teme…

Both Hichigo and Renji pause.

Meme12: Would you like to see…how death is like…? (Unsheathes sword)

Renji/Hichigo: HE DID IT! (Points to each other and run)

Meme12: SHINNE! (Chases after them)

Yakumi: Eh… what's this? (Reads the fine print on box) Not able to deflect attacks from SHINIGAMI OR HOLLOWS! Well, since meme12 isn't here, this is Yakumi saying sayonara matta o! (Waves)

P.S pls read and review!


	6. The calm before a storm

**The calm before the storm **

Previously

While Grimmjow plans on confronting Ichigo; Ichigo continues to lie and Renji has plans in motion.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighs in frustration as he reluctantly strolled to his work place with heavy footsteps. He was of course still pissed at getting trashed but that was the least worrying thing now. "How am I gonna keep a happy face for Hichigo today…? Seriously, he has some kind of sixth sense radar for detecting if anyone is sad or not and if my big mouth let things slip…" The blue hair male tried to ignore the chill of his spine due to the fear of igniting Ulquorria's wrath. His calm headed boyfriend can be extremely frightening if anyone steps on his tail even to him. Inhaling a deep breath, the blue hair male schooled his face into an impassive mask as the familiar shop came to view.<p>

The blue hair male opened the door. "Morning." "Ohaiyo!" Hichigo greeted happily from sweeping the floor while Jushiro smiled at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, are you feeling ok?" "Huh? Yeah, what's wrong?" "Ulquiorra told me that you stubbed your toe last Friday… Does it still hurt?" Grimmjow was at a loss of words before he quickly caught on. "Yeah, I'll live anyway so I see someone's in a good mood." Hichigo beams while Juushiro chuckles. "I will be counting on you for 5 days Grimmjow." "Huh?" "Hichigo will be leaving for a vacation with Ichigo." A pang of anger rocked Grimmjow but he said nothing and his head lowered slightly; covering the emotions in his eyes.

"Grimmjow…?" The male quickly looks up to see Hichigo looking at him with a slightly worried expression. "Are you alright Grimmjow?" Jushirou questioned worriedly while the male cursed inwardly for nearly letting his emotions out. "Neh, I just had a lack of sleep. Finally, that orange head is making up to you? No shit!" Grimmjow stated with a friendly whack to Hichigo's shoulder while the albino smiled brightly with a nod. "I guess he really needs a break from all or the modeling he has been doing…" "Yeah right." Grimmjow thinks to himself as his fist clenched and unclenched; in attempt to control his anger which caught Jushiro's eyes but he said nothing.

"So, I'll be taking a half day off so that we can reach Karakura town early. Onegai ne Grimmjow." "Uh…yeah. Just enjoy yourself." Hichigo beams before turning his attention to the first customer. "Grimmjow." The blue hair male turned to face Jushiro who eyed him with the 'we are going to talk later' look which cause the male to sigh, knowing that he won't be able to get out from this one.

* * *

><p>Back with Ichigo<p>

"Look Tensa, Chappy bunny!" The dark brown hair infant stares at the large pink bunny toy that came into his vision. "You want the Chappy bunny?" The bunny moved away to show Rukia's face and Tensa gurgled, small hands reaching out for the bunny. "Oi Rukia, hurry up!" "Coming berry, keep your pants on would you!" Rukia glared at the orange head before her gaze soften at the infant. "Here you go Tensa, Chappy bunny will be here while I go get the annoying fruit head ok?" Tensa gurgled as Rukia settled the bunny beside the infant who grabbed its ear; pulling it slightly as Rukia ran off to Ichigo who was standing in annoyance at the shorter girl.

"Chill berry, what's the rush?" "I'm taking off early, bringing Hichigo on a holiday to visit our hometown." "That's great Ichigo!" The orange head sighs inwardly when he catches sight of a familiar red head who was currently playing with Tensa. The red head who was cooing over the infant paused to look up at the orange head and smiled softly. Ichigo felt his heart skip and brown eyes soften as he watched Renji scoop Tensa up and headed towards them. "What's up?" "Ichigo's leaving early today." "Huh! Why!" The exclamation was cut short when Byakuya and Zangetsu walked in followed by a blond bob head male with bangs. "Alright, boys get in position we ain't got the whole day alright!"

Both models sigh while Rukia rushed to get them in position while Zangetsu took the gurgling Tensa from Renji. "I hope you two are as good as they say. I ain't gonna tolerate lousy models." "They are the best Hirako." Byakuya cuts in and the blond snorts. "If ya say so, so this is Tensa eh? Come here and let uncle Hirako carry you…" Tensa stared as his dad handed him over to the weird man and he promptly tugged the man's hair while staring at the male. "Ow, ouch…!" "Let go Tensa…" Zangetsu drawled with strictness but his eyes shone in amusement at the baby's actions while Byakuya let a split second smirk appear before returning to his impassive mask.

* * *

><p>Back with Hichigo<p>

Grimmjow watches as the albino successfully sells away another art piece. "Please come back again!" The blue hair male sweat drops as he watches the customer leave with heart shaped eyes; nearly banging into the door of the shop on his way out. "Hichigo is really a looker…why can't that Ichigo see that…?" Grimmjow thinks to himself as the anger rekindled in him and his grip on the broom handle tightened; his actions however went noticed by Jushiro whose eyes softened in worry. "Anno, Jushiro san." Jushiro turns to see Hichigo looking at him expectedly. "Oh, yes. Have fun Hichigo."

The albino grabs his bag, bows to Jushiro and left with a cheery wave at Grimmjow. Once the door closed; Jushiro turned to face Grimmjow who was attempting to sneak away. "Grimmjow, what happened?" The blue hair male flinched as he turned to face a stern looking Jushiro. "It's nothing…" "Don't lie to me, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. I saw how you reacted when he mentioned Ichigo… What happened…?" Grimmjow sigh in frustration as he realise that he will be unable to lie to this sharp-minded male. "Ok…here's what's going on…"

* * *

><p>Back with Ichigo<p>

"Very good! Lean a little to the left…Look a little cold… Good! Keep it; keep it… alright that's a rap!" Ichigo sighs as he stands up to straighten his back after posing for a while before playing with a half asleep Tensa who was looking at him with sleepy eyes. "Great job Ichigo." "It's nothing…" "I suppose you want to get straight to that vacationing you needed." "Yeah thanks Byakuya." The raven head nods while Ichigo gave a dozing Tensa a little cuddle before handing him back to Zangetsu. "See ya guys next week." The orange head turn to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Looking up, he realizes that it was Renji with a stern look in his eyes. "Come with me." Before the orange head could respond, the red head was dragging him away from the set and everyone else. "W-Wait Renji… Just hold up ok!" Ichigo felt himself being pulled along by the red head that made a sharp turn and pulls Ichigo into the nearest room before locking the door shut. "What the hell is wrong with you Renji…!" Ichigo was cut off with the red head pressing his lips to his with a burning passion that he never knew that the red head could provide and he couldn't help but melt into the red-head's kiss.

It was a while before the couple broke away for air with Ichigo holding on to Renji since his knees had went weak due to the kiss. "Renji…" "I can't stand it Ichigo… I can't stand it to see you being with someone else…" The red head whisper softly as he held the orange head flush to his chest while brown eyes widen before softening in understanding. "Renji, you know I love you…and nothing will change that." The orange head replied softly, one hand cupping the taller male's cheek. Renji's eyes softened as he gazed into the earnest orbs of honey brown. "Sorry…I just…" Ichigo chuckles as he holds the red head close. "It's ok…everything is alright." Muscular arms tighten around the orange head's waist while brown orbs burn with determination. "Yeah, everything will be alright…soon."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Meme12: That's all for now folks! (Waves)<p>

Yakumi: Shouldn't you be studying?

Meme12: Yeah…but I still feel a little lethargic.

Yakumi: Kept forgetting you went to donate blood… Oops.

Meme12: I will live with it…isn't it great? We actually had peace and quiet with nobody coming down to trash the door down. (Points to a non-spoiled door)

Yakumi: Wow, you're right… Where's everyone? (Looks around)

4th Division

Renji: Damn…I will never ever go near that girl again… (Bandaged up like a mummy)

Hichigo: For the first time I agree with you… (Bandaged up like a mummy with broken arm being propped up.

Please read and review, this is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	7. Family opinions, Impending danger

Family opinions, Incoming storm

**Previously**

Grimmjow is hiding the secret away from Hichigo while Renji is now more determined to get Ichigo away from Hichigo.

* * *

><p>"Ichi…Ichigo…!" The orange head was startled out from his reverie as he turned abruptly to meet the worried expression of his albino boyfriend. "Yeah?" "We're here." The orange head immediately turn his attention to the opening train doors before belatedly remembering that he was back in Karakura town to visit his family with Hichigo. Placing back the usual scowl on his face, he grabs the luggage and heads off the train with Hichigo following in tow. Looking around the small town, Ichigo couldn't help but feel the nostalgia as he headed in the direction of his home. "Ichi…wait up please." The orange head turns and realizes that Hichigo was having trouble with the luggage. Sighing in slight annoyance, the orange head turns and takes the luggage from Hichigo.<p>

"I-Ichi…" "You're tired right? I will take over; it's just a short walk so bear with it for a while." "It's ok, I can handle…" "We're gonna take one whole day to reach if we go at your pace anyway. Right?" Hichigo was stunned for a moment before he nods apologetically while Ichigo sighs and drags the two luggages. "I'm sorry Ichi…" "It's fine let's move." Ichigo replied in monotone as he drags the two luggages along while Hichigo trailed behind in apology.

The walk towards Ichigo's home was silent as one thought about someone else while the other with berating thoughts of himself.

* * *

><p><span>Back in Tokyo<span>

Jushiro sighs softly as he gaze outward of the shop window. The customer traffic was a lot slower no with Hichigo not being around but the sickly male didn't mind. Despite often being sought out for having a listening ear, Jushiro sometimes appreciate a little peace and quiet to think and reflect. For this case, our sickly male had a lot to think about. The white hair male sighs as he recalled what Grimmjow had told him yesterday

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

_"I…It can't be…" "Feh, right and I'll go and shave my head bald. His little boyfriend punched me in the jaw. Thank god for Ulqui's first aid if not my whole jaw will have looked a lot worst…" The frown on Jushiro's face deepened. "Does Hichigo…" "Of course not! I may be a little off my rocker but I ain't nuts enough to go around shooting my mouth off. Hichi's…got a lot of shit to deal with and I ain't letting him feel worst anymore." Grimmjow growled out before he ruffled his hair in frustration while Jushiro looked away in sadness. "Even so…" Blue eyes looked up to find Jushiro looking at him seriously. "Hichigo needs to know…" "Are you serious!" Jushiro closed his eyes at the outburst. "Grimmjow…" "Shut up old man! You don't know what kind of things he had to put up with anyway! He was going through hell way before we all met him and you want me to destroy the only thing that had made him happy!" "Do you think he will be happy if he knows that he's been cheated on?" Grimmjow felt silent, his mouth opened to retort but in the end, the male gritted his teeth and leaves the shop, slamming the door behind him._

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Jushiro sighs as he cradles his now-cold tea as he leans back in his chair. "Oh Hichigo…" Jushiro murmurs when the phone rings and the male sits up and picks up the phone. "Moshi mosh?" "Hello babe." Jushiro smiles. "Hello Shunsui…" "You sound sad, what happened?" Jushiro sighs inwardly, Shunsui was indeed too perceptive. Then again, he is a doctor even if he doesn't behave like one. "Uki chan you still there?" "Sorry Shunsui, I had a lot on my mind…" "…Want to talk about it?" "Not really ready for it yet." "You don't trust me? I'm heart- broken Jushiro!" The white hair male chuckled at the mock whine from his husband. He could always count on Shunsui to cheer him up when he was down. It had always been the case ever since they had met at grade school, friends turned lovers through high school and eventually marrying after they had graduated from their university.<p>

"You still there Jushiro?" "Yeah…I'm so sorry. You called me during a busy schedule and I'm spacing out." A laugh rang out on the other end. "I will always have time for you Juu…well Nanao has everything covered so…" Jushiro chuckles, he should have known by now that Kyoraku Shunsui is considered famous in the hospital for dumping his work and hide off in a corner to slack and his head nurse Nanao would be the one to hunt him down. "Is it about Hichigo?" Brown eyes widened. "…You know Juu; he's the only kid I know that made you worry so much… After all, I know him as well…" "Shunsui…" "Did something happen to him?" "Shunsui, will you prefer to lie or tell the truth…?"

Silence echoed on the other end for a moment. "You threw me off a bit there Jushiro…." "I'm serious Shunsui… I need to know…" Jushiro trailed off as he started coughing a little. "Did you take your medicine Juu?" The voice questioned in deep concern while Jushiro threw away another bloodied tissue. "Y-Yes I did. I'm alright now… Answer my question first Shunsui…." "Silence stretched over the phone for a moment and for a minute Jushiro thought that his lover had been cut off the line. "Shunsui?" "Sorry about that, had to think a little before answering you." "It's fine…" "Well Juu, being a doctor I always had to say the truth no matter how bad it was to my patients. True…their reactions are mostly of despair and sometimes I always feel like kicking myself in the ass for always have to put the truth plain and ugly across in the face of patients who are already in pain from their ailments. Pardon my French."

"Forgiven…" Jushiro smiles while the voice on the other end chuckles before continuing in seriousness. "But the reason why I'm still able to put the truth across is due to meeting patients that are accepting to the truth and are thankful that I don't beat around the bush or sugar coat the words…. I find these patients even stronger than anyone else which include you as well…" Jushiro smiles softly. "Thank you…" "You're welcome. As I was saying, I would always prefer telling the truth then lying… True, with a little white lie a temporary safe heaven can be created. Shielding the person from the cruel reality for a while... But when you crash those lies and show the painful truth…the wounds formed after that are so much more difficult to heal…"

"Shunsui…" "Jushiro, I don't know what's going on but…if it is regarding Shiro then…I would prefer the truth to be told to him. He has been through a lot but if he finds out much later…and realizes that his trusted friends have been keeping it away from him… He will break Jushiro." Jushiro opens his mouth to retort but finds that nothing seems to emerge from his throat. "Juu?" "I'm here, but Shunsui, he's been through too much… I can't bear to see him broken again…" "I know babe… I know but this is just advice. It's up to you to do whatever you wish to do and I will be 100% right behind you…" "Jushiro cracks a small smile. "…Thanks Shunsui…" "Anytime babe, I'll fetch you tonight." "Are you sure? What about your work?" "Dakara ita deshou, my Nanao chan has everything covered…" "There you are Kyouraku sensei!" "Ack! Nanao chan!" "You have reports to fill out, rounds to make and you're here slacking!" "I can explain Nanao chan!" Jushiro chuckles at the shouts of the head nurse in the background and he could totally imagine the scene right now. "Go back to work Shunsui…" "Alright, I will love you too Juu." "Love you too Shunsui…" Jushiro place down the receiver in the phone cradle and leans back in his chair; sighing a little when he realized that his dilemma had worsened instead of clearing up. Standing up, the white hair male proceeded to go remake a new cup of tea; maybe it might shed some new thoughts on the situation.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Ichigo and Hichigo<span>

"It's been so long since we came back here Ichi… Remember how we used to stroll at the park nearby?" Ichigo grunted back while Hichigo just beamed softly before a familiar house came to view. The orange head couldn't help but smile a little and Hichigo smiled softly when he saw his boyfriend's expression. As they reached the gate, a young girl with soft brown hair in two ponies- tails noticed them. "Ichi nii!" Ichigo's eyes softened as the girl jumped up to hug him and he in return hugs the girl for a little while before settling her down and ruffling the girl's hair. "Hey Yuzu…" "Nii chan stop it, I'm not a kid anymore." "You still are to me…" Hichigo watched the interaction quietly and couldn't help the sadness that welled in his heart as he wonders how it was like if his brother have treated him with kindness.

Golden eyes soften in sadness but the albino quickly shook his head to push back all of his memories. Sure, there were the bad times but now everything was well and with Ichigo by his side, he could do anything. "Oi Hichigo! Quit day-dreaming and get in!" "H-Hai!" The albino quickly enters the house with Yuzu leading the two look-alikes into the house. "Otou san, Kairin! Ichi nii and Shiro nii is here!" "I'm so glad to see you my son…! Ouch!" Ichigo casually kick aside his wayward father who seemed to have the habit of 'attacking' him every time he came home. Although, he has been doing this since high school, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder when his dad will start acting more grown up.

"Yamete tou san!" Yuzu exclaimed while Hichigo chuckles a little at the scene before he notices another girl around the same age as Yuzu strolling down the staircase. "Konnichiwa Kairin." The black hair girl says nothing to the albino and focuses on Ichigo instead. "Hey Ichi nii." "Hey Kairin, how's the soccer going?" The tomboy grinned. "I trashed the other team." Ichigo grins and proceeded to talk happily with his sister, unaware that his boyfriend was watching sadly from the door way. Hichigo wasn't surprised, ever since he had dated Ichigo, there was a big gap with him and his boyfriend's family. He knew that the Kurosaki family welcomed him with open arms but deep down there was still some doubts of him being with Ichigo which the other family members except for Kairin tried to keep a low profile on letting others know that they are not actually comfortable with being with him.

Hichigo once again shake away the negative emotions. Ichigo was happy and that's what that counts! He'll be alright…he always would be… "Misaki…! Our son is all grown up now…!" "Shut up goat face and get that poster off the wall now!" The gold eye albino chuckles a little at the rowdy yet heartwarming scene before shifting the luggages in. "D-Do you need help Shiro nii?" The albino turns to face Yuzu. "I'm alright Yuzu. I got something for you and Kairin." "Really? Thank you Shiro nii!" The albino smiles, ignoring the fact that the little girl was talking to him from a distance despite the fact she could easily approach him. "You mind helping Ichi nii with the luggage instead of talking?" "Kairin! That's Shiro nii you're talking to!" "It's alright Yuzu…" Hichigo continues as he maneuvers the heavy luggage into house and up the stairs. Ichigo watch the albino struggle with the luggage and sigh a little before taking the luggage from Hichigo. "I-It's okay Ichi." "It will be sunset by the time you move the luggage up anyway." Ichigo states coldly as he grabs the two luggages and carries them easily upstairs while Hichigo looks on apologetically.

"Seriously, are you even any help at all?" "Kairin!" The coffee blond girl frantically tried to hush her twin who scoffs. "He barely even changed at all! Still relying on Ichi nii for like… 'forever'!" "Kairin!" "It's alright Yuzu… I will try to be stronger next time…" The albino replied as he smiled softly at the black hair girl who just 'tch' as she turned away from the albino while her twin followed quickly leaving the albino feeling truly alone despite the presence of other beings in the house. "It's okay…everything is alright... The albino murmurs to himself as he tries to hold back his sadness, fisting his shirt so tightly that the skin stretched tightly across the small, bony hand…

* * *

><p><span>With Ichigo<span>

The orange head moves the luggage with ease upstairs and drags it across the corridor before stopping at a room door with a number 15 sign hanging on the door. Opening the door, Ichigo came face to face with his familiar bedroom which basically didn't changed much. Dragging the suitcases and pushing them against the wall; Ichigo then proceeds to lie down on his bed. "Boy I sure miss this place…" Ichigo murmured when he feels the phone vibrating against his pocket. Flipping open the phone, the orange head grins as he sees a message from Renji. "Got there safe and sound? I'm starting to miss you babe." The orange head quickly types his reply and sends the message as soon as he hears the knock on his door.

"Can I come in dear son?" Ichigo sighs as the door opens a second later to reveal his wayward father who closes the door behind him upon entering the room. "What now goat face?" Ichigo asked but when he saw his father's serious expression, he knew that things were not as simple. "Ichigo, are you happy with Hichigo?" The orange head sighs. "Dad, we talked about this…" "I know we did Ichigo but you're still the one bringing in the main bacon right? I just can't put my son in the hands of another person who can't provide a good life for you." "Look dad, Hichigo works alright. He does provide a portion of the income as well and I'm…" The words were stuck in Ichigo's throat as he thought of Renji and his father sighs.

"He's still clingy to you am I right?" The orange head looks at his dad in shock while the black hair male smiles at him knowingly. "He's still the same Ichigo, still soft spoken and very meek. I always thought he will out- grow it but… I guess I was wrong." "Dad…" "Ichigo, if I were you I would just tell Hichigo straight in the face that he needs to buck up. He cannot rely on you to be there to protect him forever and he should start thinking on how to protect you instead of the other way round." "Dad…" "If you can't say it, I will. Sure, he has been through rough patches but those are in the past and he should know that if he can't get over the hard times on his own; he will never be strong."

Ichigo ruffles his hair in frustration. In his heart, he truly felt tired of having to handle Hichigo's meek personality. Not to mention that the albino was quite frail; this made physical activities almost impossible resulting in boring dates. But despite all of it through and through; Hichigo was an affectionate and gentle boyfriend which anyone would have wanted and he couldn't simply throw the male away. Ishin stares at his son who was furrowing his brows in worry and sighs. He knew that Ichigo would hesitate in placing out the words for Hichigo. Indeed, the soft-spoken and sweet natured albino was a gentle boyfriend but now both of them are adults and his son has his own life to run and if Hichigo was getting in the way of his son's life; he will not hesitate to place the truth out flat for the albino.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Renji<span>

The red head sighs as he gaze back at the message he had received back from his orange head lover. Renji was officially missing Ichigo and it had only been a few hours since the male left. "Guess I truly found a soul mate huh…?" Renji smiled a little but when he thought of how Ichigo had to be pulled down by that annoying man Hichigo Shirosaki, the red head felt the anger boiling over. Growling a little, the red head decided to go outside and grab a beer when his phone rang. Normally, Renji would ignore all other calls except Ichigo's but when that particular number came blaring on the phone screen; the red head nearly tripped over his own feet to get the phone.

"Hello?" "Hello pineapple, how're ya doin eh?" Renji growled. "Cut to the chase stupid fox. You found anything?" Typing could be heard on the other end. "Ya really need to thank me after this Ren-ren… It took me ages just to get the news for ya…" "You found out anything about him yet?" Renji complained through gritted teeth and a pout came on the other end. "Now, now what did your mom said about manners? Shame on you…" "Don't make me go and rearrange your face Ichimaru Gin…!" Renji hissed and a loud laughter echoed on the other end. "Alright, ya no fun… Anyway I found some really interesting news on the kid. It's a lot so I faxed it."

At that very moment, the fax machine in Renji's room came to life and Renji watch as a picture of an albino male with white hair and gold eyes with a small smile slid out. "That's him?" "Yup, quite a looker eh?" Renji tch as he stared at the photo. "Looks pretty weak to me…" "Ya got that in the bag. He actually had a really sad life but I think ya would be more interested in the info on the last page." "It better be worth my time…" Renji started and trailed off as soon as he continued to read the page, his eyes re-reading the lines as sinister chuckles came on the other end. "Is it to your liking little Renji?" "This news…is it really true…?" "Yup, one thing I know for sure pineapple, with this info it won't be long till the berry ends up with ya but…" "But…?" "If ya wanna speed it up a lil' then I suggest ya get goin ta it…" Renji stares at the page and a sinister grin spread across his lips. "Yeah…I will…"

"Don't forget my payment pineapple and it was nice doing business with ya." The conversation ended with a click on the other end but Renji was far too busy with his mind working over the details of this revelation. He grinned evilly and if Ichigo had seen that grin…he would probably think that the male had been possessed. "Well then, Hichigo Shirosaki…we need a little chat…"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Meme12: That's all for now! (Waves happily)<p>

Hichigo: You made me weak woman! (Brandishes sword from his wheel chair)

Meme12: I seriously need to record my voice for this…it is just for this fanfic Shiro. Chill okay…you want an ice pack? (Reaches for fridge)

Hichigo: I just wanna strangled you to death! I swear I will once I'm out from this wheelchair! (Complaining as he brandishes sword)

Meme12: Yeah, whatever and anytime soon Ichigo will be screaming the same thing as well.

Ichigo: How can you make me mistreat Shiro that way! (Brandishes Zangetsu)

Meme12: Like I said…it was just for this fic Ichigo and seriously if anyone ask me that one more time I will bury them in the sand until only their head is sticking out and in front of the rising tide! (Close to exploding)

Renji: DAMN IT MEME12! How can you make me this evil huh!

Meme12: THAT'S IT I HAD IT! GET READY TO DIE BY THE TIDE! (Materializes a shovel out from nowhere)

Renji: Oh no! (Shun po away)

Meme12: Get back here stupid pineapple! (Shun po after him as well)

Ichigo/Hichigo: She can shun po!

Well, this is meme12 saying sayonara matta o! Pls


	8. When we start to fall

Hi everyone Meme12 here. First things first no I wasn't dead but I was basically too busy to write up and update the story so I apologize first but here I am with a new chapter so enjoy guys!

When the cracks form

Previously

Ichigo's family shows their opinion of Shiro and Renji finds out and information to use against Shiro.

* * *

><p>A certain blue hair male was sitting on the railing, a can of pop in his hand with a frown etched on his handsome face. Normally one would have thought Grimmjow would probably smoke if not go drunk by sipping alcohol but as usual looks are deceiving. Grimmjow would rather throw himself off a bridge if he is near any cigarette smell and his last experience with alcohol had him at the receiving end of Ulquiorra's cold shoulder and his back aching for a month for sleeping on the couch which was a warning enough to keep the male away from any form of alcohol.<p>

Sighing, the blue hair male took another swing from his drink while he the sea breeze ruffles his hair and blue eyes gazed out to the city lights and the moving boats. "This is just one big $%#^ing mess…" The blue hair male murmured. He just couldn't get it why Ichigo had changed so much. Okay, sure the guy behaved like a prick back in high school but it wasn't to an unbearable amount. Hell, if it wasn't for Ichigo, he would have failed high school permanently. After all, when Shiro couldn't get through him, you can sure rely on a certain orange head fist to shake him awake. Grimmjow sighs as he finished off his pop and gets to his feet. The male was feeling apologetic for snapping at Jushiro. If it wasn't for that sickly male, he wouldn't have gotten a job that could put food on the table and help Ulquiorra with the finances.

The blue hair male immediately pauses in his tracks when he realizes that he had spilled the beans on Ichigo to Jushiro when Ulquiorra had told him not to tell anyone about what's going on. "Damn…I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch…again." The blue hair male ruffles his hair in frustration as he headed home filled with dread at Ulquiorra exploding on him.

* * *

><p>Back with Ichigo<p>

The orange head had settled down at the dinner with his albino boyfriend and his family. Despite the talking going round; Ichigo could still feel some tension especially with his dad who was eyeing Hichigo like a hawk along with Kairin who was trying to avoid looking at Hichigo altogether. "Could you pass the soy sauce?" "Here…" Yuzu hesitated in taking the soy sauce bottle from the albino and Hichigo; sensing the discomfort placed the soy sauce on the table in Yuzu's reach. "Arigato, Hichigo nii…" Hichigo smile before trying to get back to eating but the eyes on him was making it difficult for the albino to continue.

"So Hichigo how are you doing?" "I-I'm fine Ishin san, the shop has been a bit busy lately but that's okay." "So you're still working there?" The slightly cold tone caught Hichigo off guard but nevertheless the albino replied. "Y-Yes…" Ishin seemed to sigh slightly in disappointment and Hichigo couldn't help but flinch at the disappointed sigh. Ichigo said nothing as he silently regrets bringing Hichigo back. With Hichigo around; the family dinners were always tense and awkward. "If I had brought Renji…" Ichigo was already missing the red-head's uncanny knack to make the people smile and make a tense/awkward situation into a more cheerful situation.

Ichigo sighs before getting up. "Ichi?" "I'm done eating." Before the albino could question the orange head, the male left with quick strides leaving the tension to increase tenfold in the dining room.

* * *

><p>Back with Ichigo<p>

The orange head sighs as he enters the room, closing the door behind him. "Shouldn't have brought Hichigo with me… I'm such an idiot…" The orange head murmurs as he lay down on his bed when his phone rang. Without looking at the screen, Ichigo flips the phone open and places it at his ear. "Hello…" "You sound dead." Ichigo was already sitting pole straight at the sound of Renji's voice. "Thank god you called…" Laughter rang on the other end. "How bad could it be? You love your sisters and you know how to trash your dad…" Ichigo sighs as he sits up on the bed. "It's complicated…"

"It's Hichigo right?" "Spot on…my family isn't comfortable with him and being an idiot I brought him along to visit my family out from guilt and now it just sucks." "Warned you anyway… How about this, why not I visit you at your home when you come back?" "Serious?" "Yeah, I miss you anyway and besides I'm curious to see how Hichigo is like anyway." Ichigo sighs a little. "Well, just to warn you forehand he does not look like the ordinary individuals on the street…" "What, he's covered in tattoos?" Ichigo grinned. "He ain't you." Laughter rang on the other end and Ichigo just wished to suddenly be at the red-head side; listening to music or watch a movie or anything rather than being here with Hichigo.

"What's wrong babe, you slept already?" "I just wished that you're here…" Silence hung in the air for a moment. "I know babe… I wish I was with you too…" Ichigo smiles softly as he looks out of the window, gazing at the moon high up in the skies. "I know…I know that far too well Renji…" Ichigo murmurs as he gazed at the full moon outside, wishing that time would past a little faster so that he can be back with Renji.

* * *

><p>Back with Hichigo<p>

Hichigo gulped silently at the dinner table. With Ichigo gone, the tension at the table had increased tenfold and the albino was at his wits end of diffusing the situation. "A-Anno, I will go wash up the dishes…" "Hichigo, seat down for a while…" The albino slowly sank back into his seat while Yuzu stood up to clear the dishes and Kairin folded her arms and stares straight at the albino with evident dislike. The silence and the tension in the dining room grew so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife.

Eventually though, Hichigo broke the silence knowing that if it continued there will be no knowing to what's going on. "I-Is there something wrong…?" "You, that's why." Kairin begins when her father raised a hand to stop her. "Kairin…" The black hair girl 'tch' before looking the other way and Isshin turns his attention to Hichigo. The albino couldn't help but flinched at the stern glare he was given and quickly scans through his memory bank at what he had possibly done to make the family angry.

"Did I forget to get enough gifts…? Was it because I did something wrong…?" The albino thought long and hard before being brought out of his reverie by the calling of his name. "Are you alright Hichigo?" "Y-Yes… I'm sorry…" Isshin sighs slightly. Hichigo was still the same and the fact that he could actually space out from the middle of a conversation is another sign that the male was not focus at tasks at all. "How on earth did I agree to hand him to Ichigo…?" Isshin thinks to himself as he sighs inwardly but focus on the albino at hand. "Hichigo…we need to talk about you and Ichigo." Hichigo's head snapped up. "Did something happen to Ichi?"

"No it's not that… I'm just really concern about my son. He doesn't look happy… Do you know why?" Shiro shifted nervously as Isshin's scrutinizing gaze sent fear through him. "He has been having a bad time at work…so…" "You don't even know who's bothering him at work? What the hell!" "Kairin…" "Dad don't stop me! I'm tired of seeing Hichigo being so irresponsible! I mean seriously what kind of boyfriend are you anyway! You're weak, can't provide enough to pay off the house and don't even bother to find out what's wrong with Ichigo? You don't even deserve to be with him!"

Hichigo flinched at the words and could not find the strength to look at Kairin. It was true to the albino male; his pay couldn't be compared to Ichigo and he felt guilty that he could not get Ichigo to open up to him about his issues. "Gomen…" "You shouldn't be saying sorry to us! You should be saying sorry to Ichigo..." "Kairin!" The black haired girl backed off and stomped off to her bedroom leaving a near to tears Hichigo. Hichigo swallowed hard to keep back the tears. He couldn't break down now, not in front of Isshin who would deem his tears as weakness and might ask him to leave Ichigo which was the last thing he wanted.

Isshin sighs at the albino sitting in front of him. Kairin was harsh with her words but it was the truth and if this doesn't get through to Hichigo nothing else will… "…Hichigo…" "I'm sorry…I really… I'm really sorry…" Hichigo begins as he begun to tremble and Isshin sighs. "Hichigo…I hope you can understand… I promised Misaki that I would look after my children and make sure that they are the happiest in the whole world. I really believed that you could make Ichigo happy which was why I entrusted him to you but… I don't see it." Hichigo felt his heart break at those words but took in a shaky breath to calm himself before looking up to Isshin. "I-I understand… I won't hold back Ichigo anymore…" Isshin nearly let out a breath of relief as the message finally got through. "Get some sleep alright Ichigo might want to bring you out tomorrow."

"H-Hai… Oyasumi Isshin san, Yuzu." Yuzu sent a nervous smile in his direction and the albino cast a small sad smile before turning to head up-stairs. "Dad…" "Yes my darling daughter?" "Were we too strict with Hichigo nii?" Isshin looked at his daughter who was looking at him with big, doe full eyes. Among them, Yuzu was very afraid of Hichigo due to his queer appearance but yet she was the most understanding and patient towards the albino in the whole family. Isshin smiles at his daughter's concern before ruffling her hair. "It's alright Yuzu; it's a little harsh but… Hichigo needs to know that he can't keep holding Ichigo back anymore..." Yuzu looks at her dad before looking at the stairs and back at her dad with a small smile while the goatee male ruffles her hair lovingly. "Now let's go watch some TV and have a lovely father daughter bonding time!"

* * *

><p>Back with Ichigo<p>

Ichigo laid back on his bed in a better mood then ever after his chat with Renji. "Can't wait to see him after this…" Ichigo smiles to himself when a knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. "Can I come in Ichi nii?" "Yeah…" The door opens to reveal Kairin who swiftly enters before closing the door behind her. "What's up?" "I don't like him Ichi nii." Ichigo sighs; he knows just too well that Kairin was already against Hichigo when she saw him. "Kairin…" "Ichi nii I just don't get it why he relies on you so much! He's an adult for god sake! I can't stand it that he keeps pulling you down!"

"Kairin, it's ok. Really I am." "Are you happy then? Can you look at me straight in the face and say that you're happy?" Ichigo's eyes widens while Kairin stares straight at him; demanding his answer. "I… I…" "You can't say anything right?" "Kairin…" "Why are you forcing yourself to be happy Ichi nii? I don't get it at all!" "Kairin…" "No Ichi nii listen to me! You promised dad, me and Yuzu that you will find your happiness and this is not happiness. Hichigo hasn't helped you at all! You have been doing all the work and he's just slacking off!" "He's working as well Kairin… You heard me right?" The black hair girl says nothing as she bit her lip; her hands balled into fist at her sides. "He's not helping you Ichi nii…" "Kairin…" "He's burdening you and you know it!" Ochre eyes widened as the words that Karin exclaimed had truly struck a chord in his heart while behind the room door a pair of golden eyes had widened as well; a pale hand hovering over the door knob.

Silence fell between the 2 siblings and Ichigo was tongue tied at the fact that his sister could be so perceptive about his emotions. The orange head soon realizes that his sister was trembling. "Kairin…?" Honey brown eyes widened again when his sister looked up and he sees unshed tears in her eyes. "You have been looking after us after mom died and I always wished that you will find someone that you could lean your shoulder on… Someone that…can look after you instead of the other way round… Is that…so hard to ask for…?" At that point; Kairin could no longer hold back her tears and Ichigo pulls her close for a loving brotherly hug.

"I'm sorry Kairin…" Kairin says nothing except to bury her face further into Ichigo's stomach while the orange head holds her close. Behind the door; tears were silently trailing down pale cheeks from golden eyes as the albino silently slide down to the floor; his back against the door and his legs tucked close to his chest. He didn't know that he was pulling down Ichigo all this time. Maybe Kairin was right…maybe…he shouldn't be so clingy and rely on Ichigo so much. Shiro took in a shaky breath as he wiped away the tears. "It's ok…I won't drag Ichi down again… It's ok… I won't do it again so…" Shiro swallowed hard as the lump formed in his throat. "Please…don't throw me away Ichi…"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Oddly quiet authoress room

Creak! Bang!

Ichigo: Damn you meme12! Huh, where's she? (Pauses midway in attack and looks around the room)

Yakumi: Oh hey Ichigo, came to find meme12? (Waves from a chair)

Ichigo: You know where she is?

Yakumi: She's kinda busy so I'm here to take all the messages and everything.

Ichigo: She made me ill-treat Shiro! (Whines)

Yakumi: Dude chill, it's just for the story… Here have a cookie.

Ichigo: Thanks. (Munches on it) By the way; you seen Renji anywhere?

At the beach

Renji: SOMEONE HELP ME! (Buried in the sand with the head sticking out with the waves crashing close)

Well please read and review, this is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


End file.
